Konoha's New Ninjas
by Black Naruto Shadow wolf
Summary: Kagome a demon vassal that loves in The Time village with her mom Midoriko. Everything she got was given she didn't ask. Her best friends Niiyah, Shippo, And Kaito. In irony they all are in a team together and In a ninja Trade for a allies'.
1. Chapter 1

**_ Konoha_' New Ninjas**

By Black Naruto Shadow Wolf

Summary: Kagome a demon vassal that loves in The Time village with her mom Mikomairko. Everything she got was given she didn't ask. Her best friends Niiyah, Shippo, And Kaito. In irony they all are in a team together and In a ninja Trade for a allies' between _leaf_ and Time. Paring: Kagome/Naruto, Shippo/Ino, Niiyah/Shikamaru, And Etc…

Disclaimer: Ok if I owned Inuyasha I would would be in it am I... NO! If I owned Naruto my Oc Niiyah would be in it, is she...No.. So I own nothing but the fanefiction and Niiyah and Oha, I dont even Own Kaito he is from Vocoland(Sp?) And Luka their just not normal.

* * *

Prologue: How we meet *FlashBack*

_ Konoha's New Ninjas_'s New Ninjas

By Black Naruto Shadow Wolf

Summary: Kagome a demon vassal that loves in The Time village with her mom Mikomairko. Everything she got was given she didn't ask. Her best friends Niiyah, Shippo, And Kaito. In irony they all are in a team together and In a ninja Trade for a allies' between _leaf_ and Time. Paring: Kagome/Naruto, Shippo/Ino, Niiyah/Shikamaru, And Etc…

Disclaimer: Ok if I owned Inuyasha I would would be in it am I... NO! If I owned Naruto my Oc Niiyah would be in it, is she...No.. So I own nothing but the fanefiction and Niiyah and Oha, I dont even Own Kaito he is from Vocoland(Sp?) And Luka thieir just not normal.

* * *

Prologue: How we meet *FlashBack*

A little girl around the age of Eleven with jet black hair sat near a lake watching the koi fish swim and eat as she throw bread in it. Unknown to her their was a sliver thing hanging in some bushs.

A white puppy with orange around neck though back to tail with orange spot under it's eyes watched 'it' with board eyes. Startled by the puppy's yelp, The girl jumped up and aimed a shuriken at it.

Staring wide eyed at another girl but she looked the opposite of her. She was a healthy pale color soft looking girl with a clean nice Blue kimono with white clouds on with she had blue eyes also. The other girl on the other hand.

Was A nice tanned color rough looking girl with light green shorts that went to her kneels and a White T-shirt with Kunais crossing over each other in a X form. She also had Red eyes.

The little girl watched as the other girl help the puppy's mouth down saying " Don't talk if didn't hear you before then she will now" She said hitting the dog in his head.

"To late" The other girl said holding back a laugh. " Ahhh" The sliver Tom-boy yelled taking a stumble(Sp?) back. " Don't do that" The tom-boy growled animal-ish, Way to close for comfort for the little girl. Smiling sheepish as she helped the other girl up. Bowing the introduced herself " Im Kagome Higurashi, Daughter of Midoriko Higurashi, Sister of Kikyo".

The other Girl bowed back going to give her intro to " Yo, Im Niiyah Yamane, Daughter of Akane(mom) and Katsumi(dad), Sister of none".Kagome laughed a bit when she said 'Sister of none'.

"Hey don't forget about me" growled the puppy who only Niiyah could understand.

" Oh yea, This is Oha my partner" Niiyah smiled as she picked him up an hugged him. Only for him to get out her grip and sit down next to her with 'Humpf'.

* * *

Me: Now that I look at this it seems like a chapter. Well it's a chapter and prologue I hoped you guys enjoyed it and remember….

Niiyah: REVIEW, May it be bad or good.

Kagome: We would like to know if Naruto Shadow wolf should work in her writing more and still contine for people wh enjoy it, But if you don't review Well ask inuyasha how it feels to be sat.


	2. Chapter 2

** Konoha's New Ninjas**

* * *

Konoha's New Ninjas

Chapter 1: Ninja Trade

Disclaimer: Like I said before I don't own them, I can only dream…

Chapter 1: Teams* five months later*

* * *

Kagome ran toward the _Time_ Academy, 'I need to really stop day dreaming' She thought. " hurry, hurry, hurry" Kagome muttered under her breath as she ran into class. " Your late" Said her academy teacher. " Sorry Sensei" Kagome said taking her seat next to a red head with green eyes. " hey Kaggie" he said with a goofy smile.

" No talking!" their Sensei yelled starling both of them as they turn around. " OK, Im putting you into teams Today, Understand?" Their Sensei Asked not waiting for anyone to reasoned. (Im not going to write random people down for teams)

" Inuyasha taisho(SP?), Kikyo Higurashi, And Yaru Yamane Team Miroku, And the last team is Kagome Higurashi, Niiyah Yamane, and Shippo Shinto your Sensei Sango" He said with a last breath.

" Wait for your sensei in here" He said leaving. "So, why were you late" Niiyah asked jumping over some desk to sit next to them. "Just remembering when you and I met" kagome said blushing a little for losing track of time.

"Oi, Kagome!" A boy wearing a red fire rat kimono* with grey silver hair and dog ears**. Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Why did you pass" Inuyasha asked. "She passed because she was she was able to" Niiyah growled under his breath.

" What did you say Bitch" Inuyasha said standing up growling. "What's wrong puppy got mats in your ears" She bite out. Inuyasha sputtered a little thinking of what to say.

" Hello, My students please follow me if your in Team Miroku" Said a man with raven black hair in a wolf tail ponytail and Purple robes. " Coming" Yaru and Kikyo said walking with Kikyo dragging a still sputtering Inuyasha along. " And Sango team follow me" Said a woman of average height with brown eyes and long dark brown hair. She wore pink eye shadow, and had long hair tied with a ribbon.

" Ok" The red head said running toward her his name was Shippo. " Ok Sango" Was Niiyah's reply as she got up. " Wait up" Kagome yelled watching them leave and Niiyah Hold the door for her.

" You know you cant get rid of me that fast" Yelled a Pure white dog with orange red fur around neck and though his back to tail. " Oh, Oha, Hey how you doing" Niiyah asked shakily watching the dog growl.

**KAGOME'S POV**

I laughed as Niiyah and Oha argued. Most people would be shocked by a talking dog but I'm not I was there when he first said a word. Anyway Sango got them to stop arguing and we were on are way again.

"OK" Sango said after we got in the train field. " Tell me about your self….You know what, I'll go first." I laughed as she put on a thoughtful expression.

NoRmAl PoV

" I am Sango Takeda***. I am a slayer and a ninja, I have great pride that I am both. I'm independent and tough by nature, I don't like people helping me unless I need it. My likes are my His husband, Son, my cat Kirara, and my little brother. Of course maybe you guys… Maybe. My Dislikes are the people don't keep their words and Hoshis(Sp?).

" Im Next" Shippo yelled he had brown-auburn hair, green eyes, " Hi Im Shippo Shinto. I like my friends and family and other stuff but I'm not going to name them all. I dislike Inuyasha and Kikyo, mean villagers who hate Kagome and Some of the Anbus".

" Niiyah now about you go next" Kagome said thinking about what she should say. "Ok's" Was Niiyah's responds.

"Yo, I'm Niiyah Yamane" She started, " My friends, Family, dogs, some cats, and everything that sticky and slimy, and bugs and more. I dislike my dad, inuyasha, Kikyo, Yaru and a lot people".

" Oi, Kagome go your turn" Niiyah about waving her hand in her friends face.

"Im Kagome Higurashi" Kagome started, " I like Animals, people, and even the demon sealed inside of me, and most people. I dislike Mean people, Killers, and one Anbu."

* * *

Me: I hope you like my chapter. And Niiyah has something to say Niiyah: Special thanks to Dark neko 4000 and RasenShuriken92

**Me: Please review and Sorry that the chapters are short.**

*Do males wear them?

**brith defect

I also maybe up some last names


	3. Chapter 3

** Konoha's New Ninjas**

* * *

Konoha's New Ninjas

Disclaimer: I had a dream I joined them but I woke up.

Chapter 1: Ninja?

"Death note" Demon talking

_"_Death note" Normal plus Oha will talk like this to

* * *

Kagome ran toward her team training grounds her sister, Kikyo, had told her their mom was on a mission and would be back later this week.  
" I can't wait to tell mom I passed" Kagome cheered mentally causing someone to wake up. " Not to be rude but can you shut the hell up!" A angry voice said growling.

Kagome stiffed a little before walking again," Sorry" she said back walking. " Hey Me-chan, How you doing" Niiyah asked who was surrounded by six wolves. Kagome sweat dropped was her best friend OK with toughs wild animal around her like that. " You know you have no right to call us that. Your more like a animal then you might think" Oha replied getting up from under Niiyah's arm.

" W-W-Will you stop doing that!" Kagome shouted causing Niiyah to laugh and the other wolves. One by one they all got up diapering but one." Hey, Me-chan this Sukoshi" Niiyah said as kagome looked down and seen a teal blue-ish grey wolf. " Aww, he is so cute look at his large blue eyes" Kagome cooed.

" Thank you ma'ma but I don't think Sargent would like that" Sukoshi said his ears red clearly seen form his blue grey fur. " Haha, Look what I got" Shippo said holding up some bentos(Sp?)." Awesome" Niiyah shouted grabbing one and thanking him, same with Kagome. as they dug in into there meals they didn't pa attention to a shadow in a tree.

" Fuck!" Niiyah shouted as they all jumped out of the way of a giant boomerang. " W-W-What the fuck was that who the hell thows a boomerage at someone when they eat" As Niiyah contined her crussing ranking she was going above Inuyasha. Everybody watched for a awhile before Sango told her to shut up.

" OK team your going to find my cat ,Kirira(Sp), fight a her, and bring her back if she wants to or not" Sango said smirking at them.  
" Sukoshi is getting back vibes on her right now" But no one cared to question it as Sukoshi got hit in the head with Boomerang. " Well, let's go before thats one of us" Shippo said every body nodding along with him as there Sensei yelled from behind.

**When they found Kirira**

* * *

" My god, How long does it take to find a Saber tooth cat" Oha complained staring at the cat. " Wait a fuck a min-tine" Niiyah said causing more then one person to asked why. " Oha, Cant you read people minds?" Niiyah asked standing over the wolf-dog. " ha...ha...I for got" Oha muttered.

" I'm not mad at you but how do you forget that" Kagome asked starring at him.

" I have no idea" He said truthfully.

" Mew" kirira said looking at them confused.

" Oh, yea Shippo and kagome going to fight you as I go sit down and relax" Niiyah said jumping on to a tree branch.

" Bum" Shippo muttered taking a fight stance with Kagome.

Kagome charged at the cat. he cat was a little still confused jumped out of the way and felt Kunais go though her fur and to her skin. She hissed at the girl in the tree who seemed to be doing nothing. Getting confused more she felt a punch to the face. Shippo took advantage of her distraction to make a blow.

Kirira hissed at them going for Kagome who was going at her. She felt a burn on her back and turned around to see a full blast of fire coming right at her. She took off in the sky seeing Shippo close his hand the fire leaving. " Fox Fire getting good but not as good s mine" Niiyah boosted. Kirira looked up seeing the young girl above her.

" How are they doing that" Kirira thought seeing the girl do some hand signs. " Kaze no ka no jutsu " Niiyah shouted as Wind pick up around her and Kirira. Wind Started to slice Kirira skin Fire staring to add on with sealing a ball around her made of fire. " Hiraikotsu!" They turned around seing a boomerage slice down some trees and going for the fire ball breaking it and letting a kitten fall from the sky Niiyah catching it.

" You Pass the test" Sango said taking the kitten from Niiyah's arms. " I'm going to take her home and then go to the hokage office we get a mission too today" Sango said.

" We'll stay here into you come back with the mission" Niiyah said starring at the clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Konoha_' New Ninjas**

By Black Naruto Shadow Wolf

Disclaimer: No own so no sues

**"Demon Talking"**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mission

* * *

Niiyah sighed as she watched the clouds go by. They were beautiful big white fluffy things most people said if you asked them what they were." Me-Chan." Niiyah said Kagome turning around smiling." Something you need" She asked watching Niiyah sigh once more and get up still looking at the sky." OK get up We're baby sitting" Sango said coming out of no where." If your going to do something might as well do something ya like." Niiyah yawned and kicking Shippo awoke.

" Come on you all ready Shippo is terrified by girls don't make it worse." Kagome scolded as Shippo blushed." Well, That's not what you hear everyday" Sango muttered as they followed her." Can you tell us what are mission is about Sango-Sensei."Kagome asked. Sango smirked at the Sensei part." Yes i can, We're baby sitting a ninja couples two kids there one is four and one is three." Sango answered." That's not a lot of information" Shippo and Niiyah said at the same time earning a glare.

" Ok here" Sango said pointing at a nice sized home." Nice place" Niiyah said." Thank you" A deep voice answered starling her." Sorry young lady" said a handsome man in his late 20s." Will'll take good care of your kids" Niiyah shuttered." I should be going now" He stated giving them the key and walking away."Niiyah don't tell me you thought he was cute" Kagome said eyes wide as they went into the house and sat on the couch." Hi strangers." Said a little voice a little girl with dark brown pigtails, brown eyes, and a purple kimono, another girl a little older but not by much stood there to same as the other but had a ponytail instead.

" Hello cuties" Niiyah and Kagome both cooed making both girls blush." Ok I'll be back at dinner time" Sango said shutting the front door." Hi my name is Niiyah, that's Shippo, and this is Kagome." Niiyah introduced themselves." Hi Niiyah, Kagome, Shippo. I'm Yuki this is my big sister Ayame" Yuki said blushing." Stop that there Ninjas you have to show respect." Ayame said bowing to them." Shippo blushed a little and turned around as Niiyah and Kagome both squealed at the cuteness.

"Let's go up to my room" Yuki said grabing both girls hands and pulling them."respect!" Ayame shouted up the stairs following." I guess it just me and you Mr. Cat" Shippo shighed. Then the cat ran up stairs with the girls." or just me."

_**Upstairs with the girls and Mr. Cat**_

"Ohh, you wook so cute!" Yuki said fixing her bow on Kagome." Thank you and look cute too" Kagome laughed watching the little girl turn away and blush." Th-th-thank you ma'am" Yuki shuttered as Kagome patted a seat next to her." Hey, aren't you the demon holder?" Ayame asked remembering what her mom and dad said about it." Does your mom and dad not like the her?" Niiyah asked a threat lingering in the air.

" Wha, No No they um, uh, ummm."

" Spit it out."

" I don't know the right words!"

" Then don't say it brat!"

" I'm not a BRAT!"

" Then stop acting like one!"

" SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled starling both of them." Sorry" Both muttered at the same time as Kagome sighed. Kagome looked at her Ninja outfit* She had a pair of black blue pants, with a grey short sleeved shirt over a fishnet shirt, Her hair down. Turning around she looked to see what Niiyah was wearing. She was wearing a pair of grey white shorts with fishnet stocking that stopped at her ankle and a white grey turtle neck shirt sweater, her hair in a low ponytail.

Kagome wore her headband on her forehead as Niiyah's on her neck." Mr. Cat come here" Yuki cried grabbing the cat from out of Niiyah's backpack." No Bad Mr. Cat" Yuki said shooing the cat away." So are you the demon vessel*?" Ayame asked again earning a growl from Niiyah who got a glare from Kagome.

" Yea, I am" Kagome sighed getting attacked by two little girls." You me hero!" Yuki Screamed causing a red head to run up the stairs and ask if everything was all right." Yea, everything is Ok" Niiyah said waving it off with a laugh. Niiyah looked outside the window seeing it was dark and they needed the kids to be sleep.

" Ok cuties, I heard Sango-Sensei come in and I smell food so lets go eat" Niiyah said running down stars with Yuki, Ayame, and Shippo with her." Wow, She didn't even play with them, and Shippo was just down there down there doing nothing" Kagome thought walking down stairs.**" So you were watching the young male"** The demoness purred." No! His arua just didn't leave the spot when we first came in" Kagome said walking out of the room.

" Don't you have a mate!" Kagome yelled mentally

**" Yes, I do and he is very strong and THERE NO NEED TO YELL" **Yuriko Yelled back causing both to flinch.

" Than you stop yelling" Kagome muttered as their was a angry voice fading away." Ramen!" was herd from the kitchen as Kagome turned around the corner the see a bowl of hot noodles and shrimp." Ohhh, this looks good" Kagome said taking a seat and eating with everybody else.

_**After diner**_

_****_With the girls put the sleep Sango decided that it was a good time to get to know everybody." Ok, Kagome you go first, next niiyah, Last Shippo" Sango said sitting on a cot." I am Kagome, I'm the next heads of my clan's little sister, We lost are father when I was five but are mother been rsing us by her self most of my life. I have a step mother and a half brother in another village." Kagome said bowing and sitting down." I am Niiyah, I'm a Bastard child and I am only half Yagamine, I don't know my fathers real name because he is a wanted criminal. I have no siblings. I have only my nii-san and Mother." Niiyah said Sango taking note of everything." She must trust us, to tell that" Sango thought.

" Wait a minute you said you have no siblings" Sango said as Niiyah yawned and replied," He's not really related to me, He's in my clan but he was just the only person I knew that was like a older brother to me"." Ok Shippo" Sango asked/Said." Hi, I'm Shippo I have a mother, My father died during the attack of the 10 tails, I have three older sisters and I have a phobia of females." Shippo said blushing a little.

" A phobia of females then why are you not running from me?" Niiyah asked titling her head a little." Because I knew you two every since I was little. and I have no choice but to listen to her". Shippo sighed.

" Bed time" Sango said pushing the kids off the cots and making a bed for herself. Everybody else sighed as Kagome and Niiyah Shared the couch and Shippo sat/Slept on the chair.

* * *

BNSW: SO you like sorry i have not beed posting like would want to.  
My brother cut the side of his face and had to go to the hospital so I been busy helping take care of him. REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
